Life with Jade
by aldysgal aka Tiffany
Summary: Beck Olive is hot, sexy, funny and wanted by every girl who sets eyes on him, but he only has eyes for one girl, the unpredicatable, crazy, beautiful Jade West and he wouldn't want this life any other way.


Title : Life with Jade

Author: Aldysgal

Rated; T or PG13

Keywords: Beck/Jade romance

Timeline; Post "The Bad Roommate"

Disclaimer: I do not own anything all that glory goes to Dan Schneider and Nick. I just thought I'd take them off the self and play with them a bit, I promise to put them back when I'm done.

Summary; Beck Oliver is hot, sexy and wanted by every girl who lays on him but he only has eyes for one girl, the unpredictable, beautiful, terrifying Jade West and he wouldn't want his life any other way.

It was nearly ten o'clock as a cool breeze drifted in through the RV's open window, the TV's light flicked in the darkness as the movie playing on the screen came to an end and the credits started to roll. Beck Oliver looked down at the sleeping form curled up next to him and smiled. 'Only, Jade West, could be lulled to sleep by a horror movie.' He thought. He sat for what seemed like a very long time just watching her sleep. He loved the way she fit perfectly nestled into the crock of his arm, like she had been created just for him. In sleep she looked so angelic with her long lashes resting lightly against her porcelain skin and her dark hair wistfully surrounding her cherub face. He had missed moments like these, when the outside world disappeared and it was the two of them.

As the cool night air wafted in through the windows, he felt her shiver slightly and pulled her gently in closer. She responded by snuggling down deeper into his side, her arm sliding across his chest and pulling him in tighter as well. His smile widened and he gave into the temptation to press his lips lightly to the top of her head. Lifting his eyes, he glanced at the clock next to his bed, 10:22. They still had time, he thought and closed his eyes allowing his mind to soak in the image of her in his arms, the sweet smell of raspberries and vanilla that was Jade, and the soft steady breathing that only came when they were alone.

It had been a tumultuous day, it had taken him hours to calm her down after the second photo had appeared on PearMaps and even longer to convince her that Robby did not need to have his head shoved into a blender. But that was life when you were dating Jade West, a little crazy, a little loud, and even on her best day extremely terrifying. She was hot headed and impulsive yes… but if he really thought about it, and lately he had, those were just a few of the things that made up the beauty sleeping next to him. She was also funny, talented, loyal, and honest, sometimes to a fault. She didn't play games and she didn't pull punches. When it came to Jade West you always knew exactly where you stood weather she hated you or loved you. She was exciting and breathtaking, a true beauty in her own right, and when she loved you nothing else in the whole world matter to her more. He had missed that most of all, being loved that way, even when it made her a little possessive and absolutely crazy.

He opened his eyes and glanced again at the clock, 10:45. He wished they could stay this way forever. He let his fingers move lightly up and down her back tracing patterns as his eyes were drawn once again to the flickering light of the TV. An ad appeared for the all night SCAREATHON announcing the next movie would be 'The Scissoring', Jade's favorite, he wondered if he should wake her.

Suddenly a loud boom came from outside, resounding like a gunshot inside the metal RV, and Jade shot upward startled. "What the…" she shrieked, looking around confused.

"It's okay babe," Beck soothed, pulling her back down into the crock of his arm. "Just Mr. Thompson's car back firing next-door, he must be leaving for work."

"What time is it?" she asked, as she nestled back into her place beside him and rested her head in the crock between his chin and shoulder.

He glanced over at the clock again, "Five minutes till eleven. You have till midnight right?"

"Why didn't you tell me the Scissoring was on?!" She yelled, ignoring the question as her eyes drifted to the TV screen.

"I was…"

"You know it's my favorite movie!" she said accusingly, interrupting him.

"I was just about too, relax it hasn't even started yet." He replied calmly, letting his fingers resume there soft caressing of her back.

"Oh..." she whispered and nestled into him again.

Another breeze blew through the windows and he felt her shiver again. "Are you cold? Do you want me to close the windows?" he asked.

She moved in tighter next to him, sliding her leg over his. "No, I'm good."

He smiled again and wrapped his arm tighter around her. "Jade?"

"What?"

"I missed you."

She couldn't help but smile. "I missed you too." She whispered back, looking up to meet his eyes.

Beck couldn't resist, he leaned up slightly and captured her soft, round lips with his own. The moment their lips met it was like a wave of electricity shot through his body awaking every inch of him. Using his arms to draw her upwards toward him, he deepened the kiss, holding her body tightly against his.

Jade melted into him, every inch of her awake and alive with the sensation of feeling his body so close. Her lungs screamed in protest as she pulled him closer still wanting to be as close to him as humanly possible. She had missed this, this crazy heart pounding, head spinning feeling that only came from kissing Beck Oliver.

Beck reached behind her gently grasping her waist and flipping her on to her back, as he deepened the kiss even more. Seconds later, his hand was drifting softly up her arm, over her neck, across her check only to be entangled into the soft locks of her hair.

It wasn't until her lungs threated to burst from her chest in search of oxygen that Jade finally pulled back from the embrace. She opened her eyes to find herself lost in the deep, liquid brown pools staring down at her. God he was beautiful, she thought and even though she would never admit it to anyone she felt extremely lucky to have him back.

The sound of the TV filled the silence and suddenly Beck remembered that they were supposed to be watching her movie and began to roll backwards only to be caught suddenly by her fingers wrapped tightly around his biceps, holding him in place. "I thought you wanted to watch this." He asked confused with just the hint of a smile on his lips.

"I did, now I don't." Jade retorted, pulling him back down to her.

"But I thought…"he began, his grin spreading wide across his face now.

'That is your problem, Oliver, you think too much." She quipped, struggling against him to pull his lips down to hers.

Beck braced his hands on either side of her, extending himself upward on his arms and looking down at her teasingly. His dark eyes sparkled with mischief in the soft glow of the TV light, as he hovered above her. "Oh and you think you can solve my problem?" He teased.

"Beck…" she warned, her heart pounding desperately in her chest as she struggled to pull him in closer.

"Jade." He teased his eyes intensely playful.

"Beck Oliver I swear if you don't…" she growled, the desperation in her voice only fueling his mischief.

"You said this was your favorite movie, not five minutes ago you were just yelling at me for not waking you up." He began to explain, grinning madly now.

"Beck." She groaned the slight ting of a whine in her voice. She hated that he could pull such a typical girl reaction from her and she glared at him for doing it.

"Yes Jade?" He asked playfully.

"If you don't shut up and kiss me, I'm going to flip you over and shut you up myself." She threatened, her frustration getting the better of her.

"I might like that." His eyes sparkled again as his eyes drew intently to hers.

She couldn't help but smile and then without warning she jolted her body upward catching him off guard, tossing him on to his back and pressing him into the bed with her own body. Leaning down until she was just hovering over his lips with her own she smiled wickedly and whispered, "Yes you will." Before covering his mouth with her own.

Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her tightly against her once again losing himself in kissing her. They remained that way for what felt like just a moment in time but had actually been more like an hour and a half when the sound of Jade's phone trilled from her coat pocket across the room.

Reluctantly, Beck pulled away and looked in the direction of the shrilling phone. "Is that your phone?"

"No." she lied trying to pull him down again.

He glanced over at the clock next to them, 12;48. Crap, he thought rolling away from her and quickly making his way to her jacket. Shoving his hand into her pocket he pulled the phone out just as it went silent. "It was your mom."

"And I care about that why?" She asked sarcastically.

"You better call her back." He replied handing her the phone and sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Why so she can yell and tell me I'm late? No thanks." she pouted reaching for him again.

"She's probably worried." Beck reasoned, giving into the urge to pull her up into his lap and wrapping his arms around her again.

"She's knows where I am." She retorted leaning in to kiss him again.

"Jade." He warned suddenly sounding very adult as he pulled back from her.

"Fine." She sighed, picking up the phone from the bed and dialing. "Hey mom," she said after a few minutes. "Yeah I know." She looked annoyed. "No, we watching the movies and fell asleep." She played with his hair "Yes I know that!" She shouted into the phone. "Fine!" she snapped the phone closed and tossed it on the bed behind them.

"Get your shoes on I'll take you home." Beck said, softly kissing her again.

"First, tell me you love me." She demanded.

"Magic word?"

"Please." She whispered softly.

He waited for just a moment pulling her down to him again. "I love you." He whispered back.

"I love you too." She smiled and brushed her lips against his once more.

After about ten more minutes of kissing, Beck finally convinced her to get ready to go and they climbed out of the RV and made their way to his car parked in the driveway. As he held the door open, she slide inside the front seat and pulled out her phone to text her mom that they were on their way and she could just go to bed. It was then that she noticed the small icon at the top of her phone informing her she had missed a few texts. She quickly clicked the icon and was immediately overwhelmed with a dozens of different texts referring to Robby's new post on the Slap.

As he took his place behind the steering wheel, Beck could see that something was wrong and he reached gently over and pulled her over to him. "What's wrong babe?"

"We need to make a quick stop on our way to my house." She growled the order.

"What? Where?" He asked confused.

"Robby Shapiro's house" she hissed snapping her phone closed.

"Now Jade I told you, you're not going to put Robby's head in a blender. It was an accident and he's is working with Sinjin right this minute to take it down.

"Oh I'm going to take him down alright." Jade hissed and shoved her phone at him. "Look what that dork posted on the Slap!"

Beck took the pearphone out of her hand and began to read the open page before him.

"I'm going to take his phone and kill him with it!" She growled.

"Jade, calm down," Beck said softly, reaching over and caressing her cheek lightly. "Yes Robby is an idiot, but can you blame him?"

"Oh I'm going to more than blame him! I can't believe you're defending him! He's telling the whole world that he made out with your girlfriend!"

"I'll talk to him. You know he probably is just trying to look cool."

"Oh… I'll give him cool!" she growled.

"God, you're beautiful when you're angry." Beck said suddenly, leaning in and capturing lips again.

"Stop trying to distract me." She whispered against his lips.

"Is it working?" he smiled pulling back.

"Kind of" She admitted, pulling him back into an embrace.

"We should probably go your mom is going to kill me." He said at last pulling away and starting up the car.

"I'm still going to kill him you tomorrow you know?" Jade said, resting her head on his shoulder and slipping her arm though his.

"I know." Beck smiled and pulled out of the driveway. That was life with Jade West... fun, exciting, a little crazy, a little loud but always an adventure.

The end…. Maybe LOL


End file.
